


Bruises

by Bluebirdbooby



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebirdbooby/pseuds/Bluebirdbooby
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Reader
Kudos: 79





	Bruises

The host club was bustling and full of chatter. The hosts were entertaining, and the guests were happily gushing over all the beautiful boys. The hosts were having the time of the lives, all except one.

"Oh Haruhi," the blond says, sauntering to the girl.

"Yes senpai," says Haruhi, already annoyed at the boy.

"Would you be a deer and try this on for daddy," Tamaki says holding up a dress.

"Oh Haruhi, you'd look so cute in that," one of the guests gushes.

"Like a beautiful girl," another says.

"Thanks for the compliments ladies," the girl says, sending a cute smile to the girls, "but I'll pass. I'd never wear that, especially not for 𝘺𝘰𝘶."

Tamaki's eyes watered as he ran off to the corner, ready to grow his mushrooms.

"Mommy," Tamaki cried out, looking for the glasses wearing boy, only to notice. . . He wasn't here?

Everyone was so preoccupied with entertaining or being entertained, they didn't realize a key member left, or never arrived.

Tamaki tried to recall today's events. Kyoya was here in the morning, and he was here during lunch. He did not leave early, so where exactly was he? Tamaki remembered walking with him to the music room when Kyoya said he forgot something in class. Tamaki assumed he came back to the room after, but now that the blond thought about it. Did he?

As the club continued, one question stayed on all the hosts mind. Where was Kyoya?

It was now after club hours and the hosts were still wondering what happened to their friend. For the leader of the group, there was only one possibility for what happened.

"Ok team. This is now officially a missing person's case, and we must do everything in our power to find Kyoya," the prince of the club exclaimed.

"Calm down Tamaki," Haruhi deadpanned. "I doubt he was kidnapped. He probably just went home and forgot to tell us."

"Yea boss," Hikaru said. "There's nothing to worry about."

"I'm sure he'll turn up eventually," Kaoru said.

"If not we'll help with the funeral," the twins said in unison.

Haruhi sighed as the twins got yelled at by Tamaki.

"Is Kyo-chan gonna be okay?" Honey asked, turning to his cousin.

Mori gave a nod which Honey returned with a huge smile and a hug.

"Besides," Hikaru said after Tamaki was done chasing him and his brother, "We might have a clue where he is."

"Yep. We saw him walking with a pretty (blonde, brunette, redhead) girl before the club started," the other twin said.

"So we have a suspect," the blond exclaimed.

It was at that moment The Shadow King walked through the doors of the music room looking out of breath and disheveled. 

"Sorry I'm late," the ravenette said adjusting his tie. "I was finishing up some work."

"Kyoya! You're okay!" Tamaki said, running to give his friend a hug to which the boy stepped aside, letting the blond land face first on the floor.

"Kyo-chan, we thought you got kidnapped," the smaller blond explained.

"I was not kidnapped," Kyoya said, irritated. "Like I said, I was just finishing up some work."

"Are you sure work was all you were finishing up," Hikaru smirked appearing on Kyoya's right side.

Kaoru appeared on the opposite side, wearing an identical smirk, "Yea cause we saw-"

"Hey senpai. What's that," Haruhi interrupted, pointing at a dark purple mark on the older boys chest, only slightly visible because of his disheveled clothes.

"I-it's nothing," he said, quickly covering it with his hand.

"Did somebody hurt you," Honey asked.

"Who hurt you," Tamaki asked getting up from his previous position on the floor and shaking Kyoya's shoulders. "Was it the kidnapper?"

"No. No one,"

"Kyoya." 

The discussion was interrupted by a (blonde, brunette, redhead) walking in.

The ravenette's eyes widened for a second, but he was able to keep his cool at the new comer.

"Sorry, but we're closed right now," he said.

"Nonsense," the king replied. He ran to the girl, holding her in his arms and said, "To what do we ow the pleasure of having such a beautiful maiden visit our humble Host Club."

Unfazed by the boys antics, she gave a soft chuckle. "I'm just here to return this," she said, lifting up a black notebook.

"You're the girl we saw walking with Kyoya earlier," Hikaru said.

"The kidnapper," Tamaki gasped, releasing her from his arms.

"What's your name," Kaoru asked.

The girl raised an eyebrow at Tamaki's words, but decided to ignore it. "(Y/N)," she told Kaoru. "Now if you'll excuse me," she said walking away from the boys.

"You forgot this," she said, handing over the black book.

Kyoya took it with the hand that was previously covering his chest and muttered a, "thank you."

(Y/N) tilted her head a little and gave a soft smile. "Now why would you wanna cover that up," she asked, opening the shirt a little more to reveal the bruise better. "You know I like people to know you're mine."

Ignoring the gasps from the rest of the members, she gave Kyoya a pat on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said. With that she walked out of the room, leaving poor Kyoya to be bombarded with questions by the rest of the club.


End file.
